


¿Gracias...?

by STsuki



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Stiles Stilinski as Little Red Riding Hood
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 08:40:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9987269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STsuki/pseuds/STsuki
Summary: La cuestión era que no sabía cómo habían terminado así.





	

 

La cuestión era que no sabía cómo habían terminado _así_ , bueno obviamente si lo sabía, había empujado a Derek contra el camaro, había abierto sus pantalones con una habilidad que sorprendió a su yo interno y luego los había bajado de golpe, su boca se había abierto en shock, pero no estaba realmente sorprendido. _Derek-soy-un-hombre-de-las-cavernas-Hale_ , no usaría ropa interior, había caído de rodillas con la boca echa agua y apenas y había dudado en meterse esa monstruosidad no circuncidada a la boca.

Derek había gruñido, literalmente, ese sonido provocó un endurecimiento casi instantáneo en él, mientras su boca chupaba, besaba y succionaba su polla como un codicioso adolescente hormonal e inexperto, _el cual era_ , pero en ese momento en realidad no importaba, su mente seguía trabajando en el cómo es que habían terminado así.

En algún momento del camino la línea entre « _aléjate de él Scott es un psicópata», a «es un acosador espeluznante y no me fio de él, pero es el único tipo que conozco que tiene una idea vaga y remota de la mierda mágica espeluznante que pasa en este lugar, así que tentativamente estamos del mismo lado»_ había cambiado a _«él es caliente y esta tan jodido, pero siempre trata de salvar a todo el mundo y es caliente, e incluso está tratando de ponerse un traje de persona mientras casi consigue que lo evisceren para mantenerlo a salvo y además de caliente es una especie de buen tipo, que se preocupa por él y como que debería darle las gracias por salvarle la vida»_ pensó al mismo tiempo que le entraban unas ganas inmensas de chuparle la polla.

El resultado era ese. Stiles había visto un poco, demasiado, de garganta profunda en internet así que abrió la boca y relajo la mandíbula, tragando el palpitante trozo de carne con gula,  hasta que golpeo su garganta. Derek hizo un sonido inhumano, y Stiles se retiró masajeando sus bolas solo un poco demasiado duro, mientras se sacaba el pene de la bosa y se echaba a reír, porque Derek no era  humano, por lo menos no completamente y definitivamente eso explicaba los ruidos que hacía. La erección de Derek embarro sus labios de preseminal y chocó contra la mejilla de Stiles dejando una línea blanca sobre su piel húmeda. Stiles volvió a reír y levanto los ojos, lúdico, travieso, encantado por la reacción de Derek a su boca y lo que podía hacer con ella.

Derek parpadeo con los ojos escarlata y una ingesta de aire aguda escapo de sus labios, Stiles volvió a hundir sus labios sobre su polla caliente con los ojos cerrados. Derek acaricio su mejilla aun aturdido, pero increíblemente excitado y recogió con su pulgar su semilla, deslizo el dedo en una áspera caricia hasta deslizarlo entre los labios de Stiles, quien lo chupo ávido, succionando su esencia y tragándola mientras lo miraba directamente a los ojos, estaba sonrojado y sudoroso, sus ojos estaban dilatados y aun sonreía con su habitual desafío, en ese momento parecía más travieso que molesto. Derek gimió y cerró los ojos, coloco su mano contra la nuca de Stiles y lo empujo sobre su erección con un poco de fuerza, empezando a follar su boca casi con desesperación.

Stiles sentía los pantalones húmedos y apretados, frotaba sus muslos buscando un poco de fricción. Una de sus manos se sostenía de la muñeca de Derek y la otra acariciaba sus bolas tensas, sintiendo su boca ansiosa siendo violada por un hombre lobo…

Stiles gimió largo y tendido y la vibración tomo por sorpresa a Derek quien con unos cuantos empujes más, estuvo Hecho, se corrió con fuerza entre los labios de Stiles y un poco sobre su rostro, cuando fue demasiado para el tragar todo su semen sin asfixiarse.

El aire frío de la noche lo golpeo con fuerza, sacándolo de su aturdimiento y volvió a mirar a Stiles, quien estaba distraído recogiendo el semen de sus labios para tragarlo sin darle un segundo pensamiento. Su pene se contrajo interesado y Stiles abrió los ojos excitado y un poco atemorizado.

—¡Amigo! Acabas de venirte como un tren de carga, ¿Cómo es que ya estas interesado de nuevo?

Derek lo levanto con un gruñido.

—Fisiología de hombre lobo Stiles —gruño como un animal, antes de estrellar su boca contra la de él, probando sus sabores mezclados como si estuviera muriendo de hambre. Stiles gimió, se apretujó contra él y entonces Derek lo sintió, la humedad palpitante presionándose con fuerza en su contra. Deslizó su mano entre sus cuerpos mientras lo besaba y Stiles se quejó como un gato moribundo cuando desgarro sus pantalones y afirmo su erección entre su mano.

El primer tirón casi envía a Stiles al suelo, si él no lo hubiese estado sosteniendo se habría ido de bruces contra la hierba seca de la reserva. El segundo movimiento lo hizo jadear y apartarse del beso aturdido y con la respiración agitada, la calidez húmeda golpeaba contra su mejilla y para la tercera caricia, Stiles hizo nudo su henley entre sus manos y gimió aturdido, descargándose con fuerza entre sus cuerpos.

Stiles se desparramo en su contra y atinó a depositar suaves besitos en la piel disponible recuperándose del orgasmo, Derek lo sostenía husmeando detrás de sus oídos, lamiendo rastros de sudor sobre su piel.

—Wow… eso estuvo increíble….

Derek largo un asentimiento silencioso y Stiles se acurrucó mejor, como si temiera un rechazo, para haber sido tan agresivo hacía un rato, su mocoso dulce de ojos ámbar estaba de nuevo con él. Derek beso detrás de una de sus orejas y luego lo tomo de las mejillas plantando un beso dulce y  casto sobre sus labios, que lentamente se volvió profundo y exploratorio.

—Sube al auto, vamos a terminar esto en casa.

—Mhn…

Fue lo único que respondió Stiles, ocupado en morder y lamer su cuello.

—¡Unfg..!

Derek lo levanto de los glúteos y lo sentó sobre el cofre, tal vez podrían tener la tercera ronda en casa.

—¡Derek mi camisa!

**Author's Note:**

> Hola!! es el primer sterek que escribo, me encantan estos dos, pero no suelo escribir sobre ellos porque no creo que aporte nada que no haya sido escrito ya para estos dos en particular, aún así son unos calenturientos que siempre me dejan con ganas de escribir porn, así que ya lo hice, espero que les guste! Kudos y coments se agradecen mucho, todos los errores son míos, no duden en hacerlos notar.
> 
> Si quieren estar al pendiente de mi trabajo y fangirlear pueden seguirme en facebook [Sara Manen](https://www.facebook.com/Sara-Manen-410079072717513/)  
> Si gustan apoyarme pueden dejarme una [ comisión!](http://saramanen.tumblr.com/post/159998400888/comisiones/) O regalarme un reblog en [ Tumblr!](http://saramanen.tumblr.com/post/160291436798/gracias-stsuki-teen-wolf-tv-archive-of)
> 
> \----  
> Edit 03 de Noviembre 17
> 
> Ahora hay una versión impresa de este shot limitado a 50 piezas para saber más visitame [Sara Manen zine!](https://saramanen.wordpress.com/zine/)


End file.
